Mudblood in Slytherin
by jmepeanut
Summary: Jaylynn Granger has just moved to England and been accepted to Hogwarts. Coming from parents who practice WitchCraft but have no Wizarding ability, how is she supposed to survive in the one house that has anti-muggle tendencies?
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

Title: The 7th Year Transfer

Author: Jay

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and I'd be rich. Much thanks to JKR for creating the amazing world and characters that we love so much.

***

Jay sighed and looked over to the entrance of platform 9 ¾. She watched, anxious, as another wizarding family disappeared through the wall. Annoyed with herself, Jay rolled her eyes and walked forward, watching another family crash onto the platform. Jay pushed away her nerves and headed for the barrier: she was not nervous because she was about to run through a wall onto a hidden magical platform to board a train that would take her away to somewhere in Scotland so she could learn _disciplined_ magic, as her mother called it. No, she was nervous because she was about to run through a wall onto a hidden magical platform to board a train that would take her to somewhere in Scotland so she could learn _disciplined_ magic where she didn't know _anyone_. Well not _anyone_; there was her cousin, Hermione Granger, but they didn't get along that well as it was. Jay had a habit of telling the proverbial man to kiss ass while Hermione refused to break the rules unless the fate of the world or someone's life depended on it. They fought almost regularly, because of it.

Jay had just graduated high school back in the states and her mother's idea of a good graduation gift was one-way plane tickets for Jay, her mom, and her sister, to England. Being 17, all Jay could do was grumpily pack her bags and say goodbye to her friends. It hadn't even been 3 days since they'd set foot on British soil that the owl with her acceptance letter to Hogwarts had arrived. Her mother had decided that Hogwarts would be the best place for Jay to learn discipline in the Craft and had told her, flat out, that she would be going; there were no two ways about it. And so, it was with trepidation that Jay crossed the barrier between what was explicably real and what was inexplicably so.

***

Jay slumped against a wall in terror. She had been told, upon entering the castle, that she would not be sorted with the first years. Instead she would be sorted directly _after_ the entirety of the new first years and a _grand_ introduction as Jaylynn Granger and an announcement, to the entire student body, of her transfer- 7th year- student status.

Loud cheers startled Jay out of her reviere. Mentally, she shook herself, ashamed of such weakness. She would not show her fear; this was just another new school that she would eventually leave. She would don the mask she had worn many times before and walk into that dining hall full of pride and indifference.

The huge double doors to the Great Hall opened before her and she straightened her spine, steeling herself. All chatter stopped as she strutted into the hall, boys and girls alike staring. She wasn't much to look at, standing at 5'4" on a good day with small curves and lots of auburn hair reaching halfway down her back in a state of unmanageable volume, but she had an air about her that captivated everyone. She smirked as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, interesting.' A voice echoed through her mind. "What should we do with one such as you?"

"I am no witch." She replied. "Not in any sense of the word. I cannot help you in your delema."

The hat gave a hearty chuckle. "A good wit. A strong sense of pride. Sly and scheming. Yes, a perfect fit. You will have troubles, but I believe you will do best in…"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared out to the impatient students.

Jay stood from the stool on shaking legs and returned the hat to its original position on the stool. Walking to the Slytherin table, she felt a fresh wave of terror sweep through her. She'd heard the stories; Slytherin never housed a wizard that didn't go bad, the house-members' inherent distaste for muggleborns. She sat amongst the mutterings and shock of every student. For the first time in history, a Talent of 'muggle' descent was housed here.

There was a mudblood in Slytherin.

***

A/N: Thanks so much for reading my new story. This is the first fanfic that I've actually posted and I hope to keep the updates as consistant as possible. I actually don't know when the next chapter will be up; I want to hold it back until I at least have the third chapter finished. Please bear with me as Mudblood in Slytherin evolves. My stories tend to have minds of their own and I have no idea what will happen. I will do my very best to update soon. Please review, I'd love to know what you think, however flaming isn't appreciated. If you don't like it, don't tell me; I don't care. If you have any ideas, feel free to share; you never know if your thoughts will be what get me out of writer's block. :D I truly hoped you've enjoyed so far.

[Type text]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: Jay

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

***

It had been a week since the opening feast and, since then, Jay was becoming intimately acquainted with loneliness. She had been completely ostracized by the school; no one wanted anything to do with her. In the eyes of the school, she was a no-good Slytherin- an evil, manipulative, cold, uncaring shell of a person. In the eyes of her housemates, she was unworthy of magic and no better than the dirt on their shoes. She sighed. It wasn't all of her housemates that felt this way, just one in particular and the rest of her house followed his lead. Draco Malfoy, infamous Prince of Slytherin, was an arrogant, self-centered, spoiled, narcissistic, prick and a festering thorn in side. However no one knew any of her thoughts or emotions. They were only known to her and the hidden book of songs and art that she kept.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoing throughout the hall pulled her out of her thoughts and the well-worn mask slipped into place just as Draco Malfoy and his best friend, Blaise Zabini, came around the corner.

She took a deep breath and braced herself. With her eyes closed for a moment, she settled a compulsion around the two boys, repeating the mantra 'You don't notice me, you don't notice me, you don't notice me…' as she slowly walked by. The knowledge that she would be safe once they all reached Transfiguration helped her keep her breathing steady and her heart beat normal.

She was three feet from the door to the classroom when a second year came tearing down the hallway, shattering her carefully formed concentration and dissolving her compulsion. The harried 12-year-old caused her to move to the far side of the hallway to avoid a trampling, effectively putting her in the path of Draco and Blaise. She sighed as they took notice of her.

"Well looky here, if it isn't the little American." Draco sneered at her. She cut him off before he could continue.

"Look. I just want to get to class. You can either back the hell off or I can kick your ass." Both boys raised an eyebrow at her statement. She rolled her eyes at their incredulity and shouldered her way through them and into the classroom.

She slipped into her seat just as the bell rang with Draco and Blaise both behind her, sitting down as McGonnigall entered and started the lesson. Jay pulled out her paper and pen for notes and listened closely as the professor outlined the magic of Animagi.

***

The free period after Transfiguration found Jay in the library, researching the art of Animagi transformations. She was humming along to the music coming from her headphones as she read and took notes on the material. Her laptop sat open in front of her, humming quietly, reconnecting her to her friends back home. Her own magicks negated the effects of Hogwarts' on the electronics. She had approached Dumbledore a week into term, begging for some way to connect to the internet from her laptop. He had told her that he'd see what he could do, and the next day she was able to reunite with her friends.

The idea of animagi transformations enthralled her; it would be a great way to escape the real world. She knew that she would probably end up in the Room of Requirement during dinner, both to begin the meditating on the animal she would become, as well as avoiding the stares and whispers of her peers. And if she got hungry, she could just ask the room for some food.

The bell rang, causing her to hastily pack up all her things and run to the dungeons for Potions- a class she really wouldn't mind if her classmates would leave her potions alone. If it weren't for Snape's decency towards her, she probably wouldn't like the class at all.

She managed to slide into her seat just before class started and cast the protections on her cauldron and herself as Snape put the instructions on the board. She quickly gathered all the ingredients necessary for the Blood- Supplication elixir, getting everything back to her table in one trip. She worked quickly, occasionally taking shortcuts based on each ingredient's properties, and was the first one finished even though she worked without a partner. No one would work with her, so she worked unhindered and managed all simultaneous acts by herself.

Snape nodded to her as she brought up her sample.

"Miss Granger." He said softly without drawing attention. "You may leave, if you wish, as soon as you have finished cleaning up your table."

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled and quickly cleaned up then left the room, humming loudly. Snape hid a smile at the glares she received as she exited.

She ran up the seven flights of stairs and paced quickly before the room, completely focused on her intentions. When the door appeared, she dashed in, put the notes from the library and her computer on the table provided, grabbed a Coke from the provided fridge, and dashed back out, heading to lunch.

* * * * * * *

The rest of her day had passed mostly without incident. She had almost punched Draco in the face twice but other than that, she'd been mainly ignored.

A fireplace crackled merrily on the far side of the room, the table sat against a wall with two chairs on the ends, an overstuffed sofa faced the fireplace. Shelves of CDs commanded one wall, leaving space for the sound system in the center. Behind the sofa and close to the table sat a cluster of pillows arranged like a giant cat bed.

Jay stepped into the room, closing the door, and appreciated the miracle of magic before placing her things on one of the chairs and approaching the shelves to browse for an appropriate music selection. After deciding, she went over to the table to review the notes she'd taken on discovering her animagus animal. Once she refreshed her memory, she settled into the pillows on the floor. She closed her eyes and let the music open the doors in her mind, allowing the flow of energy throughout her body. She inhaled, and with the exhale, she let the energy sink out of her in tendrils into the floor, spreading and taking hold like the roots of a tree, reaching to the ground.

She opened her 'eyes' and began the journey through the landscape of her mind, searching for the hidden knowledge of her animagus animal. She wandered, passing memories of past lives, further into the depths of her mind. She passed through her semi-conscious – the part of her mind where the things she knows but can't remember go immediately – slowly, searching every corner and shadow. Finally, in the darkest corner of the farthest depth of her mind, she found a small, juvenile animal curled in a ball. Slowly and carefully, so as not to scare the young creature, she approached. As she came nearer, it lifted its head and stared at her with large, green eyes. Squatting in front of the, she now discovered, cat and cooing softly, Jay reached out and picked up the small animal and returned to the surface of her mind with the purring creature.

She found that as she neared her conscious mind, it became more and more difficult to maintain her hold on the creature. Jay tightened her grip on the, seemingly more insubstantial, cat which, as the 'light' increased, she noticed, was a cheetah cub around 4 years old.

She finally made her eyes open and was startled by the differences in her human sight and the sight of her cub. Everything she saw was in extremely sharp relief; colors didn't blend the same but stood out against each other starkly, she could easily see the grain of the wood in the table, chairs, door, and shelving.

Slowly, Jay padded around the room, adjusting to her new senses and walking on four feet instead of two. After mastering the art of walking on four feet, she practiced the change, shifting between human and cheetah multiple times.

She was about to shift back to human when Jay heard footsteps outside the door. She waited anxiously as the person passed in front of the door 3 times, obviously wishing to use the room. She quickly shifted back to human as the room started to change for the new occupant. Jay ran over to the table, stuffing her computer and notes into her bag and grabbing her robes from the floor. She was just thankful that her clothes shifted with her.

Jay whipped around when she heard the door open, looking properly disheveled from her rushing. To her immense surprise, and slight relief, the person on the other side of the door was Griffyndor Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He looked extremely surprised to see her standing there, wide-eyed and looking for all the world as if she'd just been caught in the middle of a good snogging session.

Jay fought the drool attempting to make it's way from her mouth as she took in Harry's appearance. He wore nothing but a pair of long shorts and a pair of well-worn sneakers. His chest and arms were well-toned and he sported a nice, flat, stomach. He shifted his weight, obviously confused and uncomfortable, and Jay could see the exposed muscles ripple as he moved. She hadn't realized until that moment, how unbearably sexy he was.

She shook the thoughts from her head and chuckled nervously.

"Guess my time's up." She glanced around and took note of the muggle exercise equiptment. "Enjoy your work out." She started for the door which seemed to shake him from whatever thoughts he was lost in.

"If you need the room-"

"No, I'm finished. Its all yours." Jay headed towards the exit but was stopped from leaving by a hand on her arm.

"Hey." He looked nervous again. "Its probably not my place but, why're you always alone?"

Jay was slightly startled by the question.

"No one really wants me around. I'm muggle-born so the Slytherins really don't want anything to do with me. And because I'm a Slytherin, everyone else thinks I'm some evil, murdering, Dark Lord loving, whack-job and they avoid me like the plague. Plus I don't really get along with Hermione so I don't even have her to talk to." Jay shrugged. "Its not even that big a deal. I've been a loner most of my life so I'm kinda used to it."

Harry shook his head. "You shouldn't have to be used to it. Its no right that everyone judges you just because of your background and your house." He paused to think. "I can't change everyone but I can change myself. Why don't you sit with us at breakfast tomorrow morning? I know you just said you don't really get along with Hermione but me and Ron aren't that bad- well Ron isn't that bad when he isn't being a bigoted git but I'm not that bad."

"Yea, I think I will. Thanks." Jay smiled. "Now I really need to get to bed before Snape starts looking for me."

"Snape?" Harry looked confused.

"Yea. He's been looking out for me since I'm muggle-born and all that. He said he knows what I'm dealing with. See you in the morning?"

Harry nodded and Jay headed down to her dorm, smiling for the first time since she'd arrived to Europe.

***

A/N: Hey to everyone who's waited patiently for this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait; midterms snuck up on me and I haven't had the time or inspiration to write lately. Hopefully, with the new semester, I'll gain some inspiration and Chapter 3 will be out sooner. Review! You might just save me from my writer's block.

Page | 2


	3. AN

Hey guys

No this isnt an update but I promise there will be one soon. I only just recently got the fire back under my butt for this story and I'm going to be working out my thoughts for the story in the next few days. I can't promise you a chapter by a specific day because I don't know when I'll have my brain all worked out what with working 2 jobs and all right now. There's also been a lot thats happened in the past few years - I can't believe its been that long - and I've lost the original hard copy for this so now I'm back to square one. On top of that, everything will be typed from my phone seeing as I have no internet at home to be able to type from my computer- times is tough. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me; I promise I'm going to try not to let you down. Hopefully you'll be seeing a new chapter soon.

~Jay

p.s. I will be removing this as soon as I update with a new chapter so you'll only hve to bare with this for a little while :D


End file.
